


Rose Tub

by CMeister



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMeister/pseuds/CMeister
Summary: Ikuya tries to do something nice for Hiyori's birthday, things don't go as planned (just like the planning of this fic lol).
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Rose Tub

Ikuya blames the tv for his current situation. Yes, it was entirely the tv’s fault for showing the program on popular cafes within this neighborhood, and for planting the idea of going to said cafes with Hiyori, which inevitably led to them eating cake at the cafes. To be fair, the cakes were very good, just as the program had promised. But that only meant that Hiyori would bring up going to the cafes again and ultimately lead to the chaos that would ensue on January 19th. 

Even Ikuya is impressed by his train of thoughts as he settles on the sofa, his knees curled up against his chest, and a throw tossed haphazardly over his head and shoulders. The last text Hiyori sent said that he’d be home in fifteen minutes. Ikuya sighs, resting his head into his knees, watching the flickering flame of the emergency candle flicker, because, of course, the electricity would go out today as well. 

“Eh? Ikuya, what’s wrong?”

Ikuya looks up from the candle to Hiyori’s concerned face. “Ah, welcome back, Hiyori.” He must’ve missed the door opening. “I wanted to do something nice for your birthday, since this is the first one that we’ll celebrate together but….” he hides his head in his knees, trailing off. He indicates generically at the coffee table in front of them that hosted his sad display of affection.

Hiyori walks around the sofa to settle down next to the glum mound that was his boyfriend. He could almost see the mushrooms sprouting from the dark energy that was exuding from Ikuya’s round form. “You got sad because of my birthday?” 

“Because it’s an important day!” Ikuya says, finally coming out from the cover. “I wanted to do something for you too, because you made me a cake for my birthday. So I asked Akane-san, but the day we were supposed to practice she got sick, so I tried on my own, but I couldn’t make any good enough. And then we got busy preparing for the competition, and then suddenly it became your birthday and all I could do was get a convenience store cake.”

Hiyori reaches for the small plastic container and pops the top off. The small cake is nicely chilled and the glazed fruits sparkled delicately from the light of the candle. “I think that it just shows how much effort you put into celebrating my birthday.”

Ikuya sighs, unfolding himself from his cramped position. “You shouldn’t be satisfied with this type of birthday. Next year I will make it better.” He says, taking the cake from Hiyori and, using the emergency candle to light the single birthday candle they had, places the candle carefully in the center of the cake. “Happy Birthday, Hiyori.”

Hiyori smiles softly, placing his hands over Ikuya’s, and making a wish for another year together with him before blowing out the candle. They each take a slice. The cake is surprisingly good, cakey but the cream is fresh and the fruits add a nice tartness. Hiyori makes a note to look up a recipe later. Maybe one with pistachios for Ikuya. 

“You should go take a bath, it’s late.” Ikuya says, after Hiyori yawns a third time in the span of a few minutes. He takes the plate out of Hiyori’s hands and heads towards the kitchen. “You have morning class tomorrow, right?”

“We should go take one together.” Hiyori says, stifling another yawn, stretching his arms over his head. “We can clean up tomorrow, besides we haven’t spent much time together these days.”

Somehow, despite it being Hiyori’s birthday and Hiyori’s suggestion to take a bath together, Ikuya is still the first one in the tub. Even when Ikuya plans to do something nice for Hiyori, it always turns out that Ikuya gets pampered the most. Ikuya places the emergency candle safely on the skin before dipping into the tub. 

Ikuya sighs, resting his head against the wall. With everything going on with their swim team and then trying, and failing, to set something up for Hiyori’s birthday, Ikuya hadn’t let himself relax much.  
“Having fun in here?” Hiyori chuckles as he nudges his way into their bathtub. As spacious as it is, with the two of them, their spacious tub turns into a comfortably crammed tub. He settles down slowly across from Ikuya, holding a small box in his hands. “Nao-san gave me these a while ago, he said you’d probably like them.”

“Oh?”Ikuya tries to lean over to see what was inside. 

“Wait.”Hiyori holds the box just out of Ikuya’s line of sight. “Close your eyes first.”

Ikuya pouts. “Is today your birthday or mine?”

Hiyori chuckles, dropping a quick peck on Ikuya’s nose. “I promise, I'll enjoy it too.” 

“Fine.” Ikuya settles back against his end of the bathtub and closes his eyes. In the darkness, he could hear Hiyori rustling around in the water, and then something floral scented wafts up around him.  
“Ok, open your eyes.” 

Ikuya opens his eyes to several small flameless tea lights in little rose shaped holders floating on the water alongside more flowers and petals. Ikuya lifts one in his hand. It slowly dissolves in a fizzy foam, releasing its rose scent as it goes. “It’s epsom salt?”

“Yep. They’re good for sore muscles.” Hiyori says reading the packaging. “Apparently these things are pretty popular for couples to use these days.” He tosses up some more rose petals around them. “I think it’s nice every once in a while.” 

Ikuya hums in agreement, picking up another flower and letting it dissolve in his hands. “I’m sorry this wasn’t as nice as the birthday you planned for me, next time, teach me how to make a cake?”

“Sure.” Hiyori smiles, reaching over and tucking something behind Ikuya’s ear. “But I think this birthday turned out really nice too.”

Ikuya reaches up to touch the flower and blushes. “Stupid Hiyori.” he mumbles, sinking lower into the tub to hide his growing embarrassment. Next time he’ll make Hiyori the blushing one.


End file.
